Talk:Zig Novak/@comment-4109358-20130728174436/@comment-3575890-20130729212709
^^^ Hokay, you go on pointing fingers with your "you Cam fans this" and your "you Zig haters that" comments and whine about people generalizing. LOL. The hypocrisy kills me, and the funniest part of all is that you are truly oblivious to how hypocritical you are. There is a word or two for that, but I won't get into specifics. All I will say is HOW ironic it is that the only person in this entire discussion that has been and still is partaking in mass-generalizing is actually you. Perhaps it would do you well to practice what you preach. LOL did I call Zig the devil? Oh, that damned selective comprehension of yours is at work again I see. I find it hilarious how you refer to Campbell's actions as 'disgusting' but don't say the same about Zig's actions who anyone with a shred of decency would agree are exponentially worse. Lol well considering that comment of Zig's resulted in a boy killing himself, I would say it is on many levels quite different, don't you think? A mentally ill boy --Boy A -- hitting another boy -- Boy B -- and taunting him in a fit of jealousy does not EVER equate to Boy B, who is of sound mind and has been trying to steal Boy A's girlfriend away from him, retaliating in such a way that he ultimately pushes boy A to kill himself. I hope we can at least agree on this: Hitting a boy and taunting him =/= pushing a suicidal boy to kill himself. I also hope for the sake of humanity that we agree which of the two actions is exponentially worse. Lol and here we have generalization número three from you: We must all be bitter because...why? Because some of us don't like Zig? But the majority of us here keep saying we are neutral towards him at the worst. Or is it because we don't like Zaya? But wait, the whole part about Zig being partially responsible for Maya's boyfriend's death is kind of a dealbreaker, yeah? You STILL don't seem to get that most of us here don't actually hate Zig, as we keep telling you over and over. That annoying selective comprehension of yours just keeps inhibiting you from grasping that FACT and we keep going around in this same boring, vicious circle. Maybe if I keep drilling it into your head it will finally register? I. DON'T. HATE. ZIG. I DON'T HATE ZIG. I DO NOT HATE ZIG NOVAK. I DO NOT THINK ZIG NOVAK IS THE DEVIL. I DO NOT WISH FOR ZIG TO LEAD A MISERABLE EXISTENCE FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE. I DO NOT WISH FOR ZIG TO DIE. I HOPE THERE IS REDEMPTION AND PEACE FOR ZIG IN THE NEAR FUTURE. Get it? Got it? Hopefully? GOOD! Excuse you, Sarah's post was NOT rude. YOUR reply was. Sarah was in fact only exposing an indisputable truth in this fandom which is that attractive white boys do get preferential treatment over other characters from fans. This of which you for some ridiculous reason became immediately defensive of and flew off the handle. Lol okay you go on misinterpreting every single comment I make about Zig -- good or bad, it seems to make no difference -- to mean I am bashing him. Meanwhile I won't be letting your opinions grate on my nerves any longer because Miles is on the show, he is clearly going to have a romance with Maya, she is clearly going to fall head over heels in love with him and it will be like Zaya never was -- oh wait, it never actually was, was it? Lol. Good day.